My Adventure Time
by TrampledRose
Summary: This is for my friend KLWhovianBuscus , this story has so many couples...
1. Finn, Jake, Rainicorn, And Marceline

**_This is for my friend,_****KLWhovianBuscus****_, to whom requested this story and owns Kasey. This is My Babysitter's A Vampire and Adventure Time. I do not own MBAV, Adventure Time, Tobuscus, or Kasey, blah blah blah... READ ON!_**

_My Adventure Time  
Finn, Jake, Rainicorn, And Marceline... And More._

~Finn's P.O.V.~

Me, Jake, a talking dog, and Rainicorn (Jake's girlfriend who speaks french), a rainbow unicorn were on our way to visit our friend Marceline to go to our picnic. Rainicorn wanted me to have a date like Jake did with her, and called Marceline. I can't think of her like that, but Jake agreed. When we got there, Marceline was wearing a pretty cool dress. It was completely crimson and had a high collar.

"Hey, Finn. Jake. Rainicorn." Jake coward behind Rainicorn, who replied more... who replied.

"Il est bon de vous voir!"

"Er... yea. So, shall we?" I nodded and we went to the park. A red and white sheet was laid on the ground and we put down the food: Chicken, cranberry sauce, a lot of cherrys, red kool-aid, red taffy and chocolate cake... With red icing. What's what the red? Marceline was a vampire and she eats the color red. But she told me that she can taste what she eats if it's food. So, we all put together all the red food. It was me in one corner, Jake on my left, Marceline on my right, and Rainicorn in front of me.

"Wow, this looks great, Rainicorn!" Said Jake.

"Merci." She replied.

~.-.~

After eating, drinking, and sucking out colors, we just talked. Marceline, wearing a now white dress, was really close to me and I didn't like it, but Rainicorn kept squealing, and though I don't have any idea what that means, I think she's happy.

"Hey, dude." Jake says to me. "Isn't that the guy who we made a deal with to be like wizards?" He pointed behind me and sure enough, he was there, looking right, at-

"Hey, vampire!" He croaked. Marceline blinked and turned.

"Me?"

"Yea. I want to make a deal with you. Come closer."

"Let's fight him!" I said.

"Vous avez promis, Jake! Rappelez-vous, pas de combats?" Rainicorn said in a warning voice.

"Oh, yea. Sorry, baby. No dude. I promised Rainicorn we wouldn't fight anyone today." I sighed and Marceline got up and moved closer to the stange man. I may not like her that way, but I didn't want her to get hurt. They whispered for a while, all of our eyes on them. Finally, she walked over to us.

"He wants to send me to a place with more vampires! Isn't that great?" He walked up behind her.

"So, yes?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Alright, now I can tell you the contitions, since you already said yes. You have to take some of your friends and these people. Have a nice trip!"

"What? You didn't say-" But then, she stopped talking as a whoosing feeling hooked my stomach.

(3rd Person's P.O.V.)

When Finn opened his eyes, he saw pitch black with the exceptions of Marceline, Jake, BMO, The Fire Princess, The Ice King, some guy and some girl. He closed his eyes again and opened to see... Nothing, really. It was just the gateway to a town. A sign was beside them, reading:

**Welcome to White Chapel**

"White Chapel?" Said BMO. "I don't know this place."

"Oh my god, he talks!" Yelled the guy beside BMO. Finn drew his sword.

"Alright! Ice King, dude I don't know, and girl I don't know! Go over there!" He said, pointing to a patch of grass away from his friends.

"Where am I?" Cried the girl.

"White Chapel." Said BMO. The all moved over to where Finn told them.

Suddenly, a guy jumped out of the trees behind them. He had dark brown hair, glowing blue eyes, and... fangs.

"Hello. It looks to me like you need a guide. My name is Jesse. And your name?" He looked at Marceline. She blushed.

"I'm Marceline. This is Finn, Jake, BMO, Ice King, Fire Princess, and I don't know their names." She pointed all of us out. The girl talked.

"I-I'm Kasey."

"I'm Tobuscus, but you can call me Toby if you want." Finn took in their appearence for the first time.

Toby had dark hair and eyes with an amused expression. But he was really interested in the girl.

She had light brown hair and bright brown eyes. Slight freckles, just the right amount,

and she looked terrified. Finn walked over to her, an urge to impress her and take away her fear.

"You look scared."

"I don't know where I am, who I'm with, or why I'm here! That girl and this guy have fangs, she's on fire, that guys freezing, that computer talks, and you have a sword! That's not normal! I bet that dogs a werewolf!" She pointed to Jake.

"Hey! I'm no werewolf as much as that's a cupcake!" Jake pointed to a tree. Kasey looked like she could faint.

"Okay. Sorry." She whispered. She closed her eyes and started falling. Finn caught her and laid her and the ground.

"What's wrong with her, Jesse?" Said Ice King. Jesse looked over.

"She's in shock, I believe. You guys must've came from one universe," He pointed to Finn, Jake, Ice King, Fire Princess, BMO, and Marceline. "She came from somewhere else. She and Toby seem to be the most normal out of us."

They all looked at Toby and saw him trying to lick his elbow. He stopped and yelled, "I CAN DO THIS!" Then tried again. He saw everyone staring and froze.

"What?"

"Okay, make that just Kasey." Jesse continued slowly. Toby smiled.

"Oh, bless your faces, guys." He returned to his elbow.

"You're so smart, Jesse." Marceline purred leaning on said boy. He blushed.

"Yea, I like him!" Said Ice King, also coming over and leaning on him. Jesse leaned away.

"Wow, you're cold!" He nodded.

"So, shall we go into town?" Jesse asked. Everyone nodded except Toby, who just grunted, still working on his elbow. Finn looked around.

"Can someone help me with Kasey?" Jesse sighed and picked her up bridal style and started walking. Marceline looked at Finn.

"He's so strong."

"Marceline, how long did that creep say we were gonna be here?"

"I think he said a week, but I want to stay longer." She set off after Jesse. Finn followed.

_**TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT SO FAR, KL! ~TrampledRose**_


	2. Benny, Ethan, Sarah, Erica, and Rory

_**Thank you for your review, and I'm really glad you think it's awesome, KL! Though I was really reluctant to write with (shudders) Etharah. I do not own MBAV, Kasey, Tobuscus, or Adventure Time, blah blah blah... READ ON!**_

_My Adventure Time_

_Benny, Ethan, Sarah, Erica, and Rory._

~3rd Person's P.O.V.~

The group set off to town: Jake and Finn walking close in the back, Finn's sword out; Jesse in front, carrying Kasey, with Ice King on his left and Marceline on his right; Fire Princess beside BMO in the middle with Toby, no longer trying to lick his elbow. She kept looking back at Finn. They stayed at the edge of town so no one would see them, heading to Jesse's house.

"What're we gonna do when we get there?" Said Ice King.

"Take care of Kasey, you, Fire Princess, and Marceline." When we got there, He led us in.

"You can come in, Marceline." Jesse said. Marceline looked confused. Jesse explained.

"Here, vampires can't come into a house without being invited in." Marceline nodded and asked more about the vampires here, but only he to seemed to listen. He rummaged though cabnets and friges to find a lot of idems of all sorts of colors, making everyone weary.

"BISCUIT!" Toby yelled and picked up a biscuit from the table.

"Toby, I'm a vampire. I don't eat biscuits." But Toby was already chewing it, even if it was made of plastic.

"Should we wake Kasey up?" he asked though bites. Jesse nodded. He put Kasey down on the couch and shook her awake.

"Huh? Where am I?" She looked around and saw everyone. "Oh, it wasn't a dream." She laid back.

"Alright, then... Blood for the vampire-" Marceline turned paler then usual and explained how vampires where she comes from only eat the color red. Jesse looked stunned.

"Well, that's amazing, Marceline. But here, we need blood." And sure enough, she started smelling it and her eyes flashed, taking it. Jesse nodded while everyone looked away.

"Disguise for the Ice man." Handing him a potion. Ice King drank it and turned into a human man, looking similar to his icy appearence.

"Wow I look good!" He said, looking in the mirror. Jesse nodded again, turning to Fire Princess.

"Your turn, Fire Princess." She nodded. She took the potion he handed her and drank it as Ice King had. The fire around her disappeared and left a very beautiful girl with bright red hair, dark eyes, and who knew fire can have freckles?

"Woah." Finn said. Fire Princess looked down then back up at Finn.

"I get it now! You're not a water element, you're a human! I burn you, not boil you!" Jesse smiled.

"Alright, listen up! Marceline, you will have to be careful around people. Toby, act normal, please. Jake and BMO, you guys don't talk, so if you can just never say anything to anyone, that would be best. Ice King and Fire Princess, you need to change your name while your here. Ice King, you are now... Keven. Yea, you look like a Keven. And Fire Princess, you are now Fiona." She smiled.

Finn sat by Kasey.

"You okay now?"

"Far from that, really."

"It's fine, really. No one's gonna hurt you." They heard a groaning sound and looked over and saw Marceline staring at Kasey with hunger. Kasey whimpered and closed her eyes. Finn glared at Marceline. She looked down, guilty.

"She won't hurt you." He turned back to Kasey. She nodded. Finn sighed. He heard Jake going on about something.

"-She'll be so worried! I can't believe this happened..." Finn tuned him out, instead hearing Tobuscus mumbling beside him.

"I hate not being with my dog. At finn gets his to come with him here..." Finn again listened to something else: Marceline and Jesse.

"I think you're the cutest vampire I've ever seen, Marceline." She giggled.

"That's so sweet, Jesse. And that's how I feel about you." There was silence. Finn looked over to see them snogging. He looked away, grossed out.

"Get a room, guys!" Yelled Ice King. Finn looked back at Kasey to see her looking as grossed out by this.

"I want to see your town." Said Fiona. Everyone nodded, or shouted 'Yea!' Jesse pulled away from Marceline.

"Alright, we can walk, but Marceline's staying with me." He purred at her. She laughed.

"Of course." He smiled wide and grabbed her hand, standing.

They left. Toby carrying BMO and looking jealous. holding Fiona's hand, as were Finn and Kasey, and Jesse and Marceline. Jake didn't talk, like BMO, and they looked around for a while. After half an hour, they all saw a smaller group walking toward them.

A boy was in the middle, all alone. A happy couple on both sides of him. Jesse froze.

"What's wrong?" Marceline asked, concerned.

"Um, they don't like me. We got to hide." He flashed in the bushes as the group came closer, leaving Marceline alone in front to talk.

"Hello." Said the boy in the middle to the larger group. Marceline stared at him. He stared back intencely. They all stopped. He spoke.

"I'm Benny. This is Sarah and Ethan, and Rory and Erica." They all said hi and told their names, Finn speaking for Jake.

"I've never seen you guys around here. Are you visiting?" Said Sarah, holding Ethan's hand. Everyone nodded.

"Cool! We'll show you guys around. Come on, we don't bite." Said Erica, who was holding Rory's hand. Marceline looked in the bushes, finally breaking the stare she held so long with Benny.

"Well, you kids have fun, then." Said Keven. "I have stuff to do. Anyone coming?" Tobuscus handed him BMO. Marceline flinched, but shook her head.

"You go ahead, er, ungle Keven." She mumbled. Jesse, watching though the buses, was crushed. They all went back to Ethan's house.

**_Okay! KL, I hope you like this still! ~TrampledRose_**


	3. The Love Triangles

**_Alright! This story continues right when they all get to Ethan's house. I do not own MBAV, blah blah blah... READ ON!_**

_My Adventure Time_

_The Love Triangles_

~3rd Person's P.O.V.~

They all arrived at Ethan's house, no one was home. Every one got to know each other a little: Finn and Toby stayed pretty close to Kasey, yet talked to Ethan and Sarah, who were a couple; Fiona and Jake talked to the other couple, Rory and Erica; and Marceline was really close to Benny. At one point, Ethan and Finn had shook hands and Ethan had froze, his eyes glacing over.

"A-are you okay?" Finn asked.

"I'm fine." He replied, staring at Marceline. "Is she really a vampire?" Finn gasped.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because, I'm a seer and I just saw a vision of her drinking blood."

"Oh, well then, yes. And Jake can talk, the man that was with us is made of ice, Fiona is made of fire, and I don't know about Kasey or Toby."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No, I mean it."

"Oh, well, Benny's also a spellmaster, which is like a wizard, but real, and Sarah, Erica, and Rory are also vampires." Finn nodded, trying to take it in.

"Well, there are the other vampires he mentioned." I looked over at Marceline, her face grave and sad, but still listening to Benny.

"I don't believe any of this." Kasey whispered. "All of you are fake. I'm not really here. I swear, I'll get out of here soon. Maybe I'm just lost. I got lost and I tripped and hit my head, and I just woke up at Jesse's house and-"

"Wait, Jesse? Is he a vampire?" Sarah cried out. I nodded a little. She turned to Ethan, who looked distressed at this as well.

"He's evil. You don't want to hang with anyone like that." He said sharply as Sarah turned to go to the bathroom for something. Marceline turned around.

"Jesse is not evil! He gave me blood so I can walk around town with him! I come across you guys, and you tell m he's evil! How do I know you aren't evil?" Erica sighed.

"Marceline, he hurt me and Sarah a while back. We were friends, and Jesse was a vampire, dating Sarah. He turned her for an evil doing. Then his friend turned me. Sarah hated him and stayed away, but I thought we had love. Real, pure love. But he wanted my power. He had other vampires too. Like Rory. He needed power, not me, not Sarah. He was killed, at least we thought." Erica looked on the verge of tears. Rory scooted closer to her on the couch and hugged Erica. She buried her face in his chest and he threw a dirty look at Marceline.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean for you to cry. I'm sorry." She begged.

"Well sorry doesn't cut it sometimes!" He snapped. Marceline flinched.

"She said sorry, Rory. What else to you want her to do, cut off a finger?" Benny barked. Marceline shifted in her spot. Rory hissed at him. Erica peaked from around Rory.

"It's fine, Rory. She didn't mean to." She whispered. Rory nodded a little and retreated. Benny sighed.

"Listen to her, Rory. She talking sence." Benny said angerily.

"Benny, this is sweet, but it's fine now. Thanks." Marceline said. Benny sighed again.

"So, where do you all come from?" Came Sarah's voice. She appeared and sat down by Ethan, who put his arm around her gingerly, whispering soft words in her ear. She smiled a little.

"Well, that's our problem..." Jake started. Everyone stared. He told the other group about how they came here and what happened since then. After a minute, Benny cleared his throat.

"Marceline, you'll only be here for a week?" He asked sadly. Marceline nodded, unable to look in his eyes and tell him.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here, if you want. All of you." Said Ethan. "Just do not get spotted by my mom or dad. And Jane'll make you broke, so steer clear of her too." We all nodded.

"And those who can't sleep can stay at mt place, 'cause Grandma won't care how late we all stay up." Benny said. Marceline blushed.

"You do know that's just me, right?"

"Yep, that's why I volinteered." He winked at her. She mumbled something.

"I heard that, Marceline." Erica said. Marceline turned scarlet. And sooner then later, it was time for all to leave that will leave. Benny put a charm on Ethan's room to make it bigger only to certain people before leaving with a blushing Marceline.

**_That's all for now! Sorry it's shorter then the rest, but the plan is to make a chapter with the previous night and the next day till the end of the week. ~TrampledRose_**


	4. Day Two

**_'m sorry for the delay, all fans! I have just seen an episode of AT and Fire Princess called Finn her boyfriend. So, I guess I'll just pretend I didn't see it. I do not own MBAV, Tobuscus, Kasey, or Adventure Time, blah blah blah... READ ON!_**

_My Adventure Time_

_Day Two _

~3rd Person's P.O.V.~

Marceline watched TV with Benny all night, fasinated by the screen.

"Don't you watch TV where you come from?" He had asked.

"I never had one." She stated. Soon, around four 'o clock, he dropped. Marceline giggled and covered him up.

"Goonight, Benny." Was all she dared to say.

Kasey woke up in Toby's arms, but didn't bother to move him: she was comfy, warm, and somehow though all of this, enjoyed his presence. He opened an eye to see Kasey staring at him, but not really looking.

"Good morning, Sunshine." He mumbled. She jumped.

"Oh sorry. Um, I didn't know you were awake." She looked away.

"Do you think we come from the same world?" He asked suddenly.

"I don't know. I live in California."

"I do too! Maybe, when we get back, I can look for you, and we might find each other." Kasey did not want to get her hopes up, but didn't want to let him down either.

"Maybe..."

Finn woke up in between Jake and Fiona. He stared at her, wanting her to wake up and smile at him. Jake was mumbling "...Rainicorn..." Finn sighed at sat up.

Ethan also woke, sitting up and almost stepping on Jake, who darted up, barking.

"Watch it!"

"Sorry!"

Jesse was sitting on the couch, staring at the 14 year old boy in front of him, thinking not of the meal, but Marceline.

"If you're gonna kill me, do it!" The boy shouted.

"Shut up! Can't you see I'm busy?" He looked down.

"Just staring at me? Are you thinking of the best way to kill me?"

"NO! I'M THINKING OF MARCELINE!" Jesse roared, annoyed.

"I-Is that you're girlfriend?"

"I thought so." Jesse mumbled. He looked back down at the boy in chains and bit him. Around that time, Benny and Marceline were on their way to Ethan's house.

"Marceline, do you like it here?" Benny asked randomly.

"Yea, I like it a lot, why?"

"Because, I don't want you to go."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I think, I think I like you."

"Benny, I like you too."

"... But you'll have to leave next week."

"Then let's use up all we can here."

"Okay... then, will you go out with me?"

"Yes." They walked on, but Benny reached for her hand. She took it joyfully.

_~OoVvVoO~_

The new couple met back back up at Ethan's house and Marceline wondered how Jesse was doing. And Ice King and BMO? She knew the secret, she alone knew all of the catches and loopholes, as the man she bargained with said all. At the same moment the week after, they'll all return and no one will ever see another world again. But if they are touching someone or something, that thing or person will come with, no way back. Marceline sighed and looked at Benny. She loved him from the moment they saw each other, she couldn't leave him. She would die... again ... first. But is it really strong enough to ask him to come to another world?

When they got there, they saw the three other vampires were here to. Ethan was making breakfast with Sarah helping, they kept looking at each other, as if playing a game. Rory and Erica sat close by, Erica laying on Rory's chest. He was whispering sweet words in her ear, she couldn't stop smiling.

"...and I'll love you forever and ever. As long as I live and after that. I want to stay with you all the time. And I know Jesse hurt you, but I would never, _ever_ do that..." Again, she smiled. Kasey and Toby also seemed to be in a conversation.

"...I'm pretty much trying to say, Kasey, is I'm glad I met you." Kasey smiled.

"I'm really glad I met you too." Was all she said. Kasey was torn. She really liked Toby, but if they weren't from the same universe, Kasey would hate to be too close to him. Toby smiled and moved closer to her, even if they're legs were already touching. Kasey blushed a little. She had just found out how old he was, and couldn't stop thinking that just last week, she said she wanted to marry someone , like Toby. They were only years apart.

Jake was close to Finn, who was talking to Fire Princess.

"So that's why you preduce water when I touch you. I was hurting you." She said, frowning in dislike at herself.

"Yea, I guess so." Finn said, only half listening as he stared in jealously at Toby and Kasey. She was beautiful to both boys, and it seemed that the older boy was winning her. Finn turned to Fire Princess.

"Hey, imma go over there for a while, okay?" He got up and left. Fire Princess was hurt: she was in the middle of a sentence when he said that and left her. She scoffed at his manners and stood to talk to Sarah and help heat things up with her touch.

Finn sat close by Kasey on her other side. The couch groaned at the extra weight, as Kasey, Toby, Rory, and Erica were already on it.

"Hey, Kasey, you wanna come watch me and Jake fight outside?" He asked, waiting. Kasey was a little hurt as well. Finn interrupted Kasey in the middle of telling Toby something. She frowned a little.

"Fight? You mean, with your sword?" She asked. Finn nodded. "Your gonna just use a sword on a dog?" Finn nodded again, then saw why she recoiled.

"No, you see, he has this thing. He can-"

"I think I'm gonna use the bathroom." Kasey cut him off, upset at his bloodthirst for his own dog. She stood and looked at the hallway. Ethan and Sarah had heard her and turned.

"Down the hall first left!" They said together. Ethan smiled and kissed her cheek, causing a giggle. Fire Princess felt uncomfortable at their happiness. Being a nature element, she thought she would never get love. The thought alone sounded lonely, empty. Kasey nodded at went to the bathroom. Toby turned to Finn.

"That was rude and uncalled for." He said, frowning at the younger boy.

"Well, I had her first." Finn said harshly.

"You come from California?" Finn blinked a little.

"No, I'm from Ooo. Not Cilafona." Toby smirked. He was just a kid. Kasey had to be at least years older then him.

Benny and Marceline had moved to Ethan's room. They were kissing, but Marceline was being very careful. If she lost it, he'd be dead in a second. But Benny was temping her in more ways then one. Marceline pulled away.

"No more." She said curtly, holding her breath. Benny frowned.

"Am I that bad?"

"No! Not at all. But I'm... I guess you would say thirsty? Yea." Benny frowned more.

"Then I guess we should take you hunting." Marceline nodded. She and him went out the back door.

Meanwhile, Toby and Finn were standing nose to nose. Well, if Toby bent down.

"She can choose who she wants, dog killer." Toby said calmly, downing down at the boy.

"And she'll choose me, _Tobuscus._"

"Look's like it, huh? She thinks you slice your dogs."

"I DON'T! THAT'S NOT EVER GONNA HAPPEN!" Finn shouted, drawing his sword. Everyone in the room was frozen, terrified of would could happen next. Toby took a step back, raising his hands. Then he laughed.

"Look, kid, you got nerve. You're young. You're gonna find a lot of girls you'll like." Finn's mind flickered to an image of Princess Bubblegum at home. Toby grinned at his expression. "What's going on in that head of yours?" He whispered.

"...Princess Bubblegum..." He mumbled. Toby was confused. What the hell kind of name was that? He shook his head, clearing the image of a pack of bubblegum wearing and crown.

"I bet you like her, don't you? Is she better then Kasey?" Toby continued. Finn lowered his sword.

"She's 18. She did turn herself 13 for me once, but then she was to young to rule over Ooo, so a LemonHead came." Finn said, also dropping head at the memory.

"Well, if she can do that, then can't she turn you 18?" Finn looked up at the thought, but didn't say anything. "Yea, now can you put the sword away, please?" Finn put it away. Everyone let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding. Finn looked over to the hallway to check on Kasey to see her standing there, tears in her eyes.

"Don't fight over me. Just be happy with bubblegum." She whispered. She turned to the front door and shut it loudly behind her. She sat on the steps and cried. She had just seen someone almost kill another person. To make it worse, someone almost killing Toby.

Rory and Erica looked at each other and stood, going to the door to comfort Kasey. Finn sighed and faced pamled himself. Toby also went to comfort Kasey, giving Finn a it-would-be-best-to-stay-in-here look. He door shut calmly behind him.

**_Sorry this took sooooooo loooooooonnnng to write, I had a lot going on. The computer was put on hold MOTT (Most Of The Time). I couldn't consentrate. My escape for this stuff is not my computer, but my guitar. My fingers sting from lack of use and burn from typing, but I've put it off too long. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, KL. ~TrampledRose_**


	5. Hunting And Comforting

**_The fifth installment of My Adventure Time! I do not own MBAV, Tobuscus, Kasey, or AV, blah blah blah... READ ON!_**

_My Adventure Time_

_Hunting And Comforting_

~3rd Person's P.O.V.~

Kasey still cried on the steps when Toby, Erica, and Rory came out. Toby put his arm around the crying girl. She pushed him away.

"I want to be alone!" She said. Toby scooted away from her, but still stayed. Erica sat on her other side.

"Kasey, whatever's going on in that human head of yours, you can tell us. We _are_ your friends." She spoke soothingly. Rory nodded promptingly, sitting on Erica's right. Kasey looked up at the two. Then turned to Toby.

"Toby, could I speak with her alone, please?" Erica asked a little sharply. He hesitated, then nodded, walking back in side. Rory followed after a swift kiss on the cheek to Erica.

~oOvVvOo~

Benny and Marceline went into the woods behind Ethan's house. Benny stayed back as Marceline continued forward, unaware he stopped. Then she turned to him, then around completely.

"Benny?"

"This spots good, Marcy. Go ahead." Marceline smiled at her nickname, then closed her eyes, consentrating on blood.

She caught a blissful smell from behind her, and turned, moving slowly, so she didn't startle the blood's owner.

"Marcy?" She heard a shaky voice. Marceline pounced on the prey and almost bit.

"MARCELINE!" Benny screamed from under her. She opened her eyes to find his terrified face. Marceline jumped off of him, panting and eyes aglow. Benny slowly sat up.

"I'm so sorry!" Marceline cried. She flashed away. Far away. Benny stared at the place she was, before going into Ethan's house.

~oOvVvOo~

"I just don't know." Kasey started. "I like Finn, he's a ni- well, go- you know what I mean! A lovely boy and all, but he's still a _boy_. And I really like Toby. I-I like him a lot. But if we come from different worlds... I just don't wanna start something, then go away with nothing, you know?" Erica nodded.

"That is hard to think about. You just got to look at it at a different angle: if you do come from the same world, then how awesome would that be? You two would so have each other. My best advice, as well as the only helpful piece I can give you, is that you should get to know him. Be careful what you say, but make sure you really like him, you know?" Kasey nodded slowly.

"I think I get it. Be close, but not too close." Erica smiled.

"Let's go back inside, okay?" Kasey nodded again. They went inside together. Toby looked up as soon as the door opened, where all Benny, Kasey, and Erica came in. Kasey smiled hesitatently before sitting next to him. He also smiled and wrapped his arm around her. Erica sat lazily beside Rory. Benny sat on his other side. Rory put his arm around both of them.

"Check this out, Toby. This is how it's done." Everyone laughed. Sarah stared at Benny, waiting for him to push the arm away, but he sat still.

"Benny, you okay? Where's Merceline?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know." He told everyone what happened. The three vampires hissed at Benny.

"Idiot!" Sarah shouted.

"Dork!" Erica snarled. Rory just sneered.

"Be nicer, guys. He didn't know." Rory stood up for him. Benny smiled.

"It was my fault, though. I just hope she's okay."

~oOvVvOo~

Marceline flashed around town, trying to find her way back to Ethan's house, but she was so lost. It was nearing dark, and she was scared. No one had shown her this part of town. It was dark and creepy, looking kind of like the corner of town were Jesse lived, but not exactly.

"Hey, hey you! You got any money?" A homeless looking guy with big muscles asked her from the other side of the street.

"N-no, sorry." She squeaked out, quickening her pace.

"Marceline?" She heard so close to her she jumped with a squeal of fear.

"Yes?" She asked quietly.

"It's just me. What are you doing here?" Jesse came out of the shadows. Marceline relaxed slightly.

"I'm lost. I can't figure out how to get back to Ethan's house." She explained what happened.

"Marceline, you can't go back now He's probaby terrified of you, boyfriend or not! I know I would be, if I were him." Marceline hid her face.

"I know! I just don't know where to go! I just want out of here! People are asking for my money and stuff, and I'm scared!" Jesse came closer and wrapped her in a hug.

"Come back with me, Mercy. I accept you. I miss you a lot, and Ice K- er, Kevin, would like to see you again. And maybe BMO." Marceline slowly nodded against him.

"Okay."

**_Sorry this took so long, but here you are, KL! ~TrampledRose_**


End file.
